Neko Love
by Deadblackkat
Summary: Shiro is a Neko living happily with his owners, Grimmjow and Miyuki. When he escapes on a rainy night and meets another Neko, what will happen when he takes a liking to said neko? GrimmXOC, ShiroXOC, others to come, but those are the main ones.
1. Fateful Encounter

Hehe... i was playing with cat ears and started typing and... this came out! i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

One dark and stormy night, A black-eared Neko wandered the streets trying to find somewhere to keep dry. Her clothes were tattered, and barely covered her body, her Sapphire eyes gleamed under the ample light, and her silver hair stuck to her back. She decided to stay under an old oak tree, which provided decent coverage, but still got her wet. She was starving, her ribs easily visible. She would probably die soon if she didn't get food. She curled up into a ball and tried desperately to get warm. Her ears twitched and she lifted her head to see another Neko with white hair and ears running towards her. She covered her head and the other Neko skidded and crashed into her, knocking her over so that his face was inches from her own. She blinked a bit, and so did he before she pushed him off of her and glared at him before he started bursting out laughing, in which she joined in. their ears both twitched when they heard someone screaming out a name, then the person turned the corner.

"SHIRO! DAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU? SHIRO!" a tall, teal-haired man with teal eyes came running towards the two Nekos. He then stopped and glared at the white Neko boy, whom put his ears down. "Found you! Dear lord... how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the house without me? Dammit, Miyuki is worried sick about you... let's get home." The boy looked at the man, then the other Neko, then the man again, but pointing at the other Neko.

"I like her. She's mine. We're keeping her." he stated and the man glared at the white Neko.

"Oh no. not another one. You are quite enough for me. Miyuki would…"

"Miyuki would what? Kill you? She loves Nekos. And another Neko in the house will give me something to do." The man sighed.

"Fine, but only because I'm tired of you running out of the house."

"Fine, I'll stop running out of the house if you let me keep her." The white Neko stated and the other Neko just looked back and forth between the two people. Then the white Neko scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the other man's car, which was just around the corner. He carefully placed his new 'friend' into the car and fastened her seat belt. The other man climbed into the front seat and started the truck when the white Neko sat down next to the other Neko and wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. "Don't worry ya little heart out... we are goin' ta my place." He said and the black-eared Neko nodded her head. The car started moving and not long after, the three were pulling into the driveway of a mansion. "Well, welcome to my home. I'm Shirosaki, and I live here." Shiro held out his hand to emphasize the home part, then unbuckled the other Neko and led her inside the house. "This is the main room..." he said as he led her around. "This is the bathroom... actually let's pause and get ya dried off..." Shiro grabbed a towel and tossed it to her and grabbed one for himself. She eyed the towel curiously and then pointed at it. Shiro chuckled. "So you know how to fight, but you don't know what a towel is..." He then sighed and took the towel from her hands and set it on her head. She mewed slightly and blinked, and he started to dry off her hair. "Ya know... ya got long hair..." he stated and continued to dry her head off. He then stopped and handed her the towel. "that's how you use a towel." She blinked at him then took the towel and rubbed her head.

"SHIRO!" Someone yelled and the black Neko jumped and dropped the towel to hide behind Shiro as a woman came in. She grabbed Shiro, whom yelped, and pulled him into a wet hug. "Shiro, where were you? I was so worried... then Grimmy came back and said you were home, so I started searching..."

"Umm.... yeah... let go now..." The woman didn't let go and Shiro sighed. "Anyway... this is Miyuki... my owner... and Grimmjow's mate." Shiro tried to explain to the scared Neko that was hiding. Miyuki looked around and spotted the black tail.

"There's another Neko in here!" Miyuki squealed and let go of Shiro to go to the other Neko. "Aww! She's cute."

"She's mine..." Shiro crossed his arms. Miyuki just smiled and the other Neko looked at her. She was young, about twenty-five with long, brownish-blonde hair, and green eyes. She wore a smiling expression most of the time, and rarely got angry.

"That's great! You found a mate!" Miyuki squealed and pulled Shiro into another hug. (A/N: lol. I rhymed when I put what Miyuki says. lol)

"I never said she was my mate! I just said that she was mine!" Shiro growled and was released.

"Alright... does she have a name?" Miyuki asked and Shiro looked at the other Neko that shook her head.

"No..." Shiro stated.

"Then if she's yours, give her one." Miyuki clapped her hand and Shiro sighed and started thinking.

"Umm... Aimi?" Shiro said the first girl name that came to mind.

"I like it! Beautiful love!" Miyuki squealed and Shiro turned around and faced her.

"IT MEANS THAT?!" He yelled and the other Neko, now named Aimi, walked out and sat down in front of the two.

"It seems she likes it." Miyuki said as she patted Aimi's head.

"I guess..." Shiro looked at Aimi and smiled, to which she returned it. "Can you help me dry her off?"

"Sure... just go get her something to wear. Maybe a t-shirt and a pair of your shorts..."

"Why mine?"

"Because mine are all dresses, Grimmjow's too big, so that leaves you."

"Fine..." Shiro walked out and Aimi whined a bit, but stayed in place as she was dried. Shiro came back with a white t-shirt and a black pair of jeans. "This was all I could find..." Shiro said and set them down and turned away.

"These are good! Good job Shiro!" Miyuki called out and changed Aimi. Aimi's ears pointed up and she moved around a bit in her new outfit. She gave a contented purr and sat next to Shiro and put her head on his shoulder. "She really does like you."

"Yeah, yeah..." Shiro heard a light snore and moved his shoulder, which made Aimi's head fall into his lap. "She's cute..."

"Yeah... let's put her to bed. She can bunk with you until we find her her own bed."

"Alright..." Shiro gently lifted Aimi's head off of his lap and stood up, then picked her up and brought her to his room. He set her on the bed and sighed. "Good-night, Aimi." He whispered as he turned off the light and fell asleep next to her.

***

Aimi woke up to find her tail wrapped around someone, and two arms around her. Aimi turned her head to see Shiro still sleeping, so she sighed and stayed there, loving the warmth. Shiro started to wake up and stretched. "Mornin'." he yawned.

"Morning..." Aimi copied him.

"Ah so you can talk! I thought you were a mute."

"No... weak..." she said and he just smirked.

"Alright... let's get something to eat."

"Alright." Aimi sat up and jumped off the bed and landed on her feet. Shiro just slid off and walked out the door. They both got to the kitchen and Aimi's eyes widened when Shiro opened the fridge and took out some milk. He took out two glasses and filled them with the white liquid. He handed one glass to Aimi and took one himself. He paused when Aimi eyed the glass.

"It's milk..." He stated and she pawed at it.

"It's floating in an unseen force..." Aimi said and Shiro started laughing.

"It's called a glass... perfectly solid. You hold it like this and drink from it." Shiro showed her and she copied him.

"It's good! I don't remember the last time I had milk..."

"Wow... you are deprived... how long were you living on the streets?"

"Since my mom was killed in a car accident... so... twelve years." Aimi replied and the doorbell rang and Aimi jumped at the sound and hid behind the couch.

"Haha... it's just a doorbell, means we have visitors." Shiro climbed off of the chair and opened the door. At the door stood Rukia and a Neko Ichigo.

"Hiya Shirosaki! Good to see you again! May we come in?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah... but we have someone new in our house."

"Really? Who?" Rukia asked and Shiro pointed to the couch that Aimi was hiding behind.

"Her name's Aimi." Shiro said and Aimi poked her head out from behind the couch to see the two new people. "Say hi."

"Hi." Aimi came out completely and sat down next to Shiro.

"She's really nice." Shiro said and patted her head.

"I can see! Ichigo, go say hi!" Rukia told the orange-eared Neko, whom scowled, but did as he was told.

"Hi..." He said and wrapped his tail around him. The door opened again and Grimmjow and Miyuki walked in.

"Oh! Looks like we have company, Grimmy!" Miyuki chimed and welcomed Rukia and Ichigo.

"Let's go... those three will be talking the entire time..." Shiro said to Ichigo and Aimi. They both nodded and went up the stairs to Shiro's room. "So... how have you been, bro?"

"Not too bad actually... Rukia's actually quite nice."

"Glad to hear that. I'm just glad that you live nearby."

"I know..." Ichigo turned to Aimi whom squeaked and hid behind Shiro. "She's really shy..."

"Not really... reason why she's here is because she pushed me off of her... long story, don't ask..."

"So she can fight?" Ichigo blinked.

"Yes, I can fight! I just don't want to right now..." Aimi stated and the two glared at each other. Shiro stepped between them.

"Alright! Alright, no fighting in my room."

"Sorry..." Aimi stepped back and curled her tail around her. Ichigo just scoffed.

"When did you become such a softie?"

"What was that?" Shiro glared at Ichigo and he put his hands up defensively.

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought..." Shiro huffed and proceeded to smooth out Aimi's hair. "Anyway... I think your owner is calling you." Sure enough, the sound of Ichigo's name came from downstairs and Ichigo turned and left. Shiro put an arm around Aimi and sighed. "Ichigo's from the same litter as me, although we have different parents."

"How can that happen?"

"Well, I was adopted by Grimmjow and Miyuki, and he was adopted by Rukia and Byakuya." Shiro explained. "Although we have the same original parents, our adoptive families are different."

"I see..." Aimi got up and brushed off her jeans and walked towards the bed. "I'm taking a nap..."

"Alright." Shiro climbed into the bed right next to her. "I'll take one too." He stated and curled up. They both fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Me: Hehe... this is what kept my mind occupied for the past two days... this along with the other one that i will be posting.

Aimi: please review!

Shiro: not like she deserves it...

Aimi: aww... be nice!

Me: yeah! listen to the Neko!

Shiro: ... whatever... just leave me out of this...

Aimi: aww... anyway! press the button!

Me: yes please!


	2. First Heat and New Clothes

Hehe... umm... yeah... i was bored... anyway... a bit of a time-skip and then a little lemon in here... this was my first lemon... i always wrote hints to it, but this was my first... plz comment.

* * *

***Three weeks later***

"Miyuki, we have a problem!" Shiro bounded into his adoptive family's room. Grimmjow sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's the problem, Shiro? And where's Aimi?" Miyuki asked, her normally straight, brownish-blonde hair curling slightly.

"That's just it! I don't know!" Shiro pouted. "Her scent got really strong, and I can't tell the source!"

"Alright, calm down... she didn't leave, right?"

"Right, she's in the house somewhere, but I checked all the normal places..." Shiro thought for a second and then his ears perked up. "The Closet!" Shiro yelled and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Grimmjow asked.

"He found where Aimi was hiding." Miyuki replied.

"Ah... those two are so strange..." Grimmjow laid back down and fell back asleep.

Shiro ran towards the closet and tried to open it, but found it locked on the inside. "Aimi? Are ya in there?"

"Go away!" Aimi called out and Shiro sighed.

"What is going on?" Shiro tried to ask nicely.

"No! Go away!" Aimi replied and Shiro got angry.

"What is your problem!? I'm just trying to help!"

"You're the problem!" Aimi yelled out and there was a long silence before Aimi opened the door and stepped out. She stared at Shiro whom was still in shock.

"Something else is wrong with you... I can tell... come here... we are going to ask Miyuki." he grabbed Aimi's arm and led her to Miyuki and Grimmjow. The two walked in and Grimmjow stared at the two.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked and Aimi lowered her head, folding her ears back.

"Well, Aimi's been acting weird..." Shiro said and Miyuki smiled and turned towards Aimi.

"How old are you?"

"S-Sixteen..."

"Did this ever happen before?"

"N-no..." Aimi lowered her head even more, but Shiro put his hand on her head. She flinched a bit, but then calmed down, leaning into the hand. Miyuki giggled and all three looked at her.

"Well, I suggest that you stay by Shirosaki for the next few days." Miyuki grinned more. "He should be able to help you."

"WHAT?! How can I help someone I don't even know what's wrong with?" Shiro asked and Miyuki just giggled and flopped on the bed.

"You'll find out~"

"I hate you..." Shiro grumbled and led Aimi out of the room. Grimmjow turned to Miyuki.

"You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yep~"

"Well? What is it?"

"She's in heat." Miyuki smiled and Grimmjow fell backwards out of shock.

***

Shiro pulled Aimi into their room, and she just sauntered in, clutching her stomach and sat down on the bed. Shiro sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, calm down... it's not the end of the world..."

"Yes it is! My body feels like it is on fire..." Aimi rested her her on Shiro's shoulder. "But you cool me down..." She started to close her eyes and soon fell asleep. Shiro laid her properly on the bed and wrapped his arms and tail protectively around her.

"If I can cool you down, then I will in any way I can." Shiro mumbled before falling asleep.

***Next morning***

Aimi was the first to wake up, her stomach clenching and her body still felt like it was on fire. She got up and walked around a bit, hoping the walk will calm her stomach. It was then that she noticed a bag next to the door. She picked it up and saw a note attached. It had her name on it. Curiously, Aimi opened the note and began reading.

'Aimi,

Wear this and I am POSITIVE that Shirosaki will completely take away that hot feeling you have. He may not seem like it, but this is exactly what he needs. Heck, he'll even make you feel good too. Give it a try, he'll know what to do!

~Miyuki'

Aimi peered into the bag and blushed fiercely, but ran to the bathroom when she heard Shiro start to stir. She locked the door and opened the bag again in the security of the bathroom.

***

Shiro felt cold. His source of warmth was gone. He was at loss for warmth, and opened an eye. Aimi wasn't there next to him like she always is, but the light in the bathroom told him that he didn't have to search for her again. He sighed and laid back down on the bed and watched the ceiling. He heard the door unlock and then it opened slightly. Aimi had her hair pulled back and stared at Shiro.

"I don't know if I should do this..." Aimi whispered to herself, but Shiro's hearing picked it up.

"Do what?" He asked and sat up. Aimi stepped out of the bathroom and Shiro gawked. Aimi's ears flattened on top of her head, and her tail was curled protectively around her stomach. She had on a black leather miniskirt and a black leather corset, nothing more. Her face was a deep tinge of red and she looked away.

"I shouldn't have... but the note said you would know what to do..." Aimi said softly.

"What note?" Shiro asked and Aimi just turned away.

"I... I shouldn't have come out... I'll go change back..." Aimi started to walk back to the bathroom, but Shiro jumped up and set a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. He smirked and pulled her towards the bed.

"I think I've figured out what's wrong with you..." He whispered in her ear and her ears perked up. "Miyuki knew too... that's why she sent you that."

"H-how did you...?"

"The note gave it away... Grimmjow wouldn't buy something like that, and the fact that they left a note made him even less of a possibility. Grimmjow can't write for shit."

"But still... if you know what's wrong... then tell me!" Aimi pleaded and Shiro just grabbed her chin and pulled her to his lips, where they kissed. They broke apart and took in a few breaths.

"I know what's wrong with you, and how to fix it~" Shiro chimed then lifted Aimi up and set her on his lap.

"What is it?"Aimi asked as Shiro nibbled on her ear.

"You are in heat." Shiro said and Aimi blinked, not quite understanding.

"And that is?"

"Hehe... don't know what it is? I'll show you the cure then~" Shiro chimed again, this time kissing her and nibbling on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips as his tongue darted inside her mouth and started tracing every part of it. Aimi squeaked a bit when she felt something on her tail. Shiro had wrapped his own around it. The two broke apart again, gasping for air. Aimi shook her head and tried to gather her thoughts, but a hand on her thigh kept on scrambling them. What was happening? What should she do? Her mind was reeling, and the constant teases from Shiro didn't help. Something in her mind clicked and she realized what the supposed 'cure' was. Her once confused expression changed and Shiro noted this. "So ya figured it out?" As if saying yes, Aimi flattened him on the bed and started kissing his lips.

"Yeah... I figured it out... and I want it." Aimi said and Shiro smirked before flipping them over so that he was on top.

"Alright, but just ta tell ya, I'm Seme." He smirked and attacked her lips again, this time, her hand going around his head and pulling him deeper. One of his hands held him up, while the other started to unzip the corset. Aimi then tugged at his shirt and they broke apart to allow Aimi to pull off his shirt. Shiro smirked then attacked her lips again. His hand reached to her skirt, but she grabbed it and shook her head.

"You first." Aimi stated and she started to unbutton his jeans and then zipped them down. Shiro scoffed at how slow she was going and then took them off himself. Aimi scowled, but that was short lived as Shiro kissed her again before unzipping her skirt and pulling it off. They both were wanting the main part, but wanted to be able to make it last. Shiro tried kissing Aimi again, but she turned her head and smirked. "I think that's enough..."

"Oh? And what should I do now?" Shiro also smirked and Aimi glanced at him.

"Do I have to answer?"

"I don't think so..." Shiro continued smirking and then dipped his head down and licked across her pale stomach, making the muscles clench and unclench. Aimi mewed when she felt his tail at her entrance. "You're all wet." Shiro chuckled and Aimi just whimpered a bit. Shiro kissed up her stomach and to her neck where he continued kissing as his tail stretched her out a bit.

"S...stop teasing and get on with it!" Aimi growled, her voice a little weak.

"If you say so." Shiro positioned himself and Aimi nodded. He then thrust into her and she started to scream, but it was muffled by Shiro's lips. He waited for her to adjust, then pulled out and thrust back in. Aimi started moaning and raked her clawed nails across Shiro's pale back. Shiro flinched at the pain, but was too far gone to care. He continued at a regular pace, making sure to not hurt Aimi too much, and she whimpered, mewed, and moaned. She wanted the feeling to not stop. She wanted more, pulling him deeper to try to tell him to do that. Shiro smirked and did just that, going as deep as he could.

"S-Shiro..." Aimi mewed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. "Shiro... go... faster." Shiro glanced at Aimi, but she seemed desperate and somewhat disappointed.

"If that's what you want..." Shiro sped up and Aimi mewed even louder. Shiro was close to his climax and Aimi's body started to tighten, signaling that she was close too. Shiro started losing his rhythm and thrust, one after another into her. She screamed and he felt her tighten so much that he leaned his head onto her shoulder and bit down hard as he released deep inside of her, riding it out a bit then licked the mark and pulling himself out and collapsing next to her.

"Shiro..." Aimi rolled onto her side and started to fall asleep. Shiro rolled to see his mate there. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. She unconsciously leaned back into his embrace.

"No-one is going to take my mate away from me." Shiro murmured as he pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

***Next morning***

Aimi was warm and felt secure. Her shoulder stung a bit and she put her hand to it to feel dried blood. She looked around and saw Shiro sleeping next to her, naked. She freaked out a bit then grabbed a sheet and covered herself as she tried to find something to wear. Shiro started to wake up, stretching and feeling beside him for Aimi, but opened an eye when she wasn't there. "Aimi?" Aimi spun around and looked at Shiro. "What are you doing? It's way too early..."

"I don't want to... I already feel bad enough..." Aimi sighed, but Shiro's half-pleading eyes made her slowly crawl back into the bed, him wrapping his arms back around her waist.

"You know... by me doing that and biting you, that made you my mate for life." Shiro said.

"What?" Aimi rolled over to face her mate and a smirk crossed his face.

"Remember when we met and I called you 'mine'?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now you truly are." Shiro rolled onto his back and Aimi rolled over to partially lie on Shiro.

"I don't mind... as long as it was you." Aimi yawned and fell back asleep, Shiro following soon after.

***

Shiro was the first one to wake up this time and gently shook Aimi awake. "Whu...?"

"Get up... it's morning." Shiro sat up, making Aimi's head fall into his lap.

"I dun wanna..." Aimi rolled over and she slid off of Shiro's lap.

"Come on... we were going to get you new clothes, seeing as you grew out of the other ones..." Shiro nudged Aimi awake and then pulled her into a shower. He gently washed her and cleaned the wound on her shoulder of all the dried blood. "Hehe... going to be hard to hide that scar..."

"What?" Aimi looked at her shoulder, or tried to, before she gave up at looking at it and proceeded to feel it. It was right at the base of her neck, where it met the shoulder. "Damn you! You couldn't have bitten lower?"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't exactly thinking clearly then, and neither were you!"

"I had an excuse! I was in heat!" Aimi scowled at him. "You were just horny."

"If I remember correctly, it was you that wanted me to go that far! I was content with kissing."

"Yeah, yeah... so that's why you were so eager to get out of your clothes and get me out of mine? To kiss me?"

"Hey... black leather chafes... and mine were getting tight!"

"Yeah, because of your erection..." Aimi turned away and Shiro wrapped his arms around her and she set her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry I snapped at you... it's just that... that was my first time..."

"I could tell..." Shiro continued scrubbing Aimi's back and then went to wash her silver hair. "You were so uncertain and questioning about whether you liked it or not."

"Oh I liked it... I can say that for certain..." Aimi whispered and covered her mouth as she realized what she had said. "I lied! That is not the truth!"

"Sure it isn't..." Shiro started to wash himself as Aimi rinsed her hair. "You were making all sorts of sounds."

"Just drop the subject..." Aimi stated and Shiro turned off the water as they both were clean. "So... what should I wear today?"

"I have a turtleneck that you can wear... and a pair of jeans..."

"Alright..." Aimi grabbed the clothes and changed, not caring anymore if Shiro saw her. Shiro pulled on his top and pants before capturing Aimi's lips as his own quickly and breaking away to hear her whine but not press further.

"C'mon... let's get going... the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back, and the sooner I'll see you squirming under me again"

"Hey! I didn't squirm!" Aimi ran to his side and wrapped an arm around his, but he pulled away and placed it on her shoulder. They got downstairs and Miyuki giggled.

"Looks like you two are feeling better..."

"Yeah... she's not acting weird anymore. She just stopped."

"Really... well, as long as you did nothing..." Grimmjow opened the door and led the two Nekos to the truck, which they climbed in and buckled in."Alright... let's get this over with..." Shiro smirked and said the two words that made Grimmjow tick at the top of his lungs.

"ROAD TRIP!!!!!!" Grimmjow suddenly turned the wheel and nearly crashed into the mailbox.

"Shiro! How many times do I have to tell you not to yell that in my truck?" Grimmjow glanced at the mirror.

"As many times as you want, but I ain't gonna listen." Shiro said and Aimi yawned a bit and set her head on Shiro's lap. Shiro purred and started petting Aimi's hair and ears. Miyuki looked back and giggled.

"Seems like it didn't just pass..." Miyuki murmured to herself.

"Can we get going?" Shiro stated and Grimmjow scoffed but continued driving. They eventually got to the Neko clothes store and parked. "Aimi, we're here." Aimi slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"We're where?"

"At the clothes shop." Shiro unbuckled himself and Aimi, then picked her up and set her on her feet. "Let's go."

"M'kay..." Aimi stayed with Shiro the entire time as they walked the store. Aimi looked through the shelves and racks to look for new clothes. She found a few dresses, five t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, and two pairs of shorts. Every outfit had a common theme, Girlish. Aimi went over to the collars and picked out one that had a small pink bell and said 'Pussycat'. Shiro sat down and watched as his mate just ran from one rack to another. It was about an hour before they left with the few items, Shiro holding his nose at the memory of the last item tried on, a short french maid outfit. Miyuki had secretly bought it and hummed contentedly. Aimi had seen her buy that and smirked. Shiro sauntered over to Aimi and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped her into the truck. All four sat down and buckled in. Shiro took in a deep breath and Grimmjow turned around.

"Don't even think about it..." Grimmjow glared and scowled.

"Fine.. but next time, I'm doing it double." Shiro stated and Aimi fell back asleep. "Is she Narcoleptic or something?"

"I don't think so... maybe she's just _worn out _by certain _activities_." Miyuki hinted that she knew and Shiro pulled his ears back. Grimmjow didn't seem to pick up on the hinting.

"Now what activities in the house would make her so tired?" Grimmjow asked, and Shiro burst out laughing, waking up Aimi. "What's so damn funny?"

"Nuthin'... just your reaction." Shiro petted Aimi's head again and she started to purr. Shiro scratched her ears and she pawed at his chest.

"Shiro..." She said and Shiro looked down. "I think she knows..."

"I know she knows... she always seems to know everything... it's when Grimmjow knows and Miyuki doesn't that the world is coming to an end." Shiro smirked and the car swerved a bit as Grimmjow turned around to yell at Shiro, but Miyuki turned him back around and yelled at him for not paying attention to the road.

"They are interesting..." Aimi stared at the two arguing in front of her.

"I know... it's so much fun messin' with them." Shiro smirked and Aimi yawned again. They got back to the house and Shiro picked up the sleeping Aimi and carried her back to their room. Aimi slept soundly.

***

Aimi woke up and was curious as to where her Seme was. She sat up and wandered around a bit. Shiro walked in and Aimi stared at him for a bit, then jumped onto him and knocked him over. "Shiro! Oh I'm so happy! Where were you? You normally wake up with me..."

"Wha?" Shiro blinked and stared at his Uke. "You were worried cuz I wasn't in here when you woke up?" Aimi looked at him and nodded, setting her head on his chest. "Ya know, ya make a good Uke, Aimi." Aimi looked at her Seme and kissed him a bit before snuggling back into his chest.

"You make a good Seme." Aimi stated and Shiro wrapped his arms around her. She shuddered and calmed down quickly.

"Why do you always shudder when I touch you?"

"I dunno... I know I want you, but it's like I'm scared to give myself to you."

"Ah well, probably it's because you are naturally submissive."

"HEY! I am not submissive..."

"Yeah you are. You blush more and more, hide yourself, try not to get hurt, and practically take my word for law."

"W-well, that doesn't mean I'm submissive..."

"Yeah, it sorta does, but..." Shiro gently kissed her forehead. "That's what I like about you." Aimi started lightly snoring again and Shiro sighed. He sat up and then moved her so that he could stand. She whimpered a bit, but when he picked her up and set her on the bed, then sliding in beside her. "Love ya, Aimi." He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms and tail around her before also falling asleep.

***

Miyuki stood at the door watching the two talk and eventually saw how Shiro treated her. She giggled a bit and walked off when the two were both asleep. She went towards Grimmjow, whom was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper, and promptly glomped him. "Grimmy... I think Shirosaki and Aimi are together."

"They are always together..." Grimmjow continued reading the paper.

"No, like _together_ together."

"Huh?"

"Grimmy... don't tell me you don't know..."

"I normally don't..."

"Grimmy, the two are mates! They are going to be together forever! He probably already marked her."

"In English?"

"Ugh... you really need to read more about Nekos... the men mark their mates by a single bite to the shoulder area. Because of this, when a Neko is bitten there, their body naturally have it partially heal, leaving a scar."

"So... like a permanent hickey?"

"Sort of... that mark has the dominant's pheromones, or scent, continually seeping off of it. This makes it that other males won't touch the already mated females, although some are daring and try to mate again with the desired female, and if she allows him, the other male becomes a second mate."

"So the girls pretty much have no choice..."

"Precisely! The girls are just there to go into heat and be mated!" Miyuki smiled and Grimmjow face-palmed.

"So... their heat is a way to draw males to them, and tell them that they are ready to be mated?"

"Yep! Their first heat normally comes at around sixteen or seventeen." Miyuki pointed upwards. "That's why I suspected Aimi was having her first heat!" Grimmjow stared at his wife.

"I wonder how you know so much about this..."

"I used to be a vet for Nekos, so I know all the signs!" Miyuki smiled and Grimmjow sweat-dropped.

* * *

Me: So... how did the lemon go? i am going to tell you now... that last part is forshadowing... can you guess why? *devious smirk*

Shiro: umm... yeah... i don't like where this is heading...

Aimi: aww, my seme's irritated...

Me: no, he's just annoyed. his mind is reeling with the forshadowing thing...

Shiro: you are just as bad as Miyuki!

Miyuki: someone call~?

Shiro: *face-palms* can you end this?

Miyuki: i wanna!

Me: go ahead!

Miyuki: press the button below! make the author happy!

Me: yes, please!


	3. New Neko Comes to Play

hehe... another time skip! and a new Neko! i cant believe... all three of these chapters written in two days... i hope you enjoy!

* * *

***Next month***

Shiro sat up and nudged Aimi awake. Aimi blinked, but was back to her normal, non-tired self. Shiro smirked and pulled her out of bed and down to the kitchen for some milk. Aimi followed deliberately and followed, holding Shiro's white tail. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"I dunno... Miyuki should be browsing different shops, and Grimmjow should be at work... so... maybe we should just walk around outside?"

"But... we aren't allowed out!"

"Hehe... that's why it's fun! As long as we are back before twelve, we are fine!" Shiro grabbed Aimi's hand and she blushed a bit. They opened the front door and put on their hats and walked out. Aimi reveled in the sight of the slightly fall-like season. It was late November and winter should be coming soon. Aimi jumped into a pile of leaves and started laughing. Shiro just smiled and led her around, pointing out different areas. They went down to the park and sat under a tree. Shiro was petting Aimi's hair and Aimi was purring.

"S-Shiro..." Aimi called out and Shiro looked down. He then noticed that her scent was getting stronger.

"Shit..." Shiro helped Aimi up and started to bring her back home before the smell drew in other stray toms. They got back to the house and Aimi was panting a bit and her face was a bright pink.

"Shiro!" Aimi hugged him close as they walked in and she got really weak.

"I know!" Shiro yelled, but calmed down a bit. "I know..." Shiro brought Aimi back up to their room, but Aimi was panting too hard. He set her down on the bed and sat next to her.

"I hate this feeling... I hate it..." Aimi murmured before rolling onto her side.

"I could take it away..." Shiro suggested, but Aimi shook her head.

"No... Miyuki said it only lasts for a few days... now knowing what to expect... I should be able to wait it out." Aimi stated and wrapped her tail around herself. "The worst part was when it began..."

"Alright... if you say so, but I'll always be here if ya need me."

"I know. And thanks." Aimi curled up and fell asleep. Shiro heard the door and walked down the stairs to see Miyuki smiling.

"Guess what, Shiro?"

"What?"

"I brought home a new friend!" Miyuki smiled even more and Shiro glared at her. As if on cue, a black-haired, black-eared Neko male came walking in. "Shiro, this is Ulquiorra." Shiro growled and Ulquiorra just stood there. "Something wrong?"

"You have the worst timing to bring home another Neko..." Shiro growled and Ulquiorra just looked around.

"Why?"

"Aimi went back into heat today." Shiro kept a close eye on Ulquiorra, whom just kept his expressionless face the same. He then suddenly started walking up the stairs. Shiro saw this and ran after him. "Dammit! If you touch her, I will kill you!" Shiro yelled at Ulquiorra, whom walked to the room where Aimi was. She was still sleeping and he just stared and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Don't you dare touch her..." Shiro said as he ran in.

"I wasn't going to. I know she is your mate. For a female already mated, she has to decide whether she wants me or not. Females can have a main mate, but can have a secondary mate too. I am pretty much going to offer her to be the secondary mate." Ulquiorra looked at Shiro. "But it ultimately ends with her decision."

"Whatever... if she allows it, I'll let you, but you best not hurt her..."

"I won't." Ulquiorra stated and Shiro sat down on the bed. Aimi started to wake up and opened her eyes.

"Shiro!" She called out and wrapped her arms around him. She then noticed Ulquiorra sitting there. "Who's that?" She pointed at him.

"A new Neko... Miyuki brought him home." Shiro stated and She just turned her head towards Ulquiorra.

"What do you want?" Aimi asked.

"To be your second mate." Ulquiorra stated and Aimi blinked. "Nekos can have up to two mates. A main, or dominant mate, then a secondary." Aimi nodded and continued clinging to Shiro. "He would be your dominant." Aimi continued clinging, but Shiro looked down at her.

"It's ultimately your choice whether you want him or not." Shiro stated and Aimi thought for a bit then nodded.

"I like him." Aimi stated and Shiro looked at Ulquiorra.

"Looks like she decided." Shiro sighed and Aimi fell back asleep on Shiro's lap.

"Seems like it." Ulquiorra got up and sat back down on the other side of Aimi. "Looks like we will have to deal with each other, for her sake." Ulquiorra gently stroked Aimi's head and Shiro just watched.

"I guess..." Shiro finally said and continued to hold Aimi. "Don't force her into anything she doesn't want."

"I will not do that." Ulquiorra looked at Aimi and continued watching her.

"Good... now... it's getting late... go to sleep." Shiro said and moved Aimi off of his lap and curled up with her. Ulquiorra nodded and went to the edge of the bed and curled up. All three fell asleep.

***Next day***

Aimi woke up and sat up. Her two Seme's were still asleep and she grabbed her stomach. "Not this again..." Aimi went to the bathroom. Shiro and Ulquiorra started to wake up.

"Where's Aimi." Shiro asked and Ulquiorra pointed to the bathroom door.

"Bathroom." Ulquiorra said and Aimi came out again, her face flushed.

"I can't take it anymore!" She pushed Shiro back onto the bed and attacked his lips. "Just take it away!" Shiro smirked and Ulquiorra watched the two. "You too! Just stop this feeling!" Aimi pleaded and the two just looked at each other.

"If that is what you want." Ulquiorra suddenly captured Aimi's lips as his own. Shiro took to nibbling on her ear. They continued this, switching around before the two did their thing and released deep inside her, Shiro first, then Ulquiorra. Before Ulquiorra released, he bit down on her other shoulder, marking her as his also. Then all three curled up, both Ulquiorra and Shiro wrapping their arms around their Uke. Aimi was sound asleep and the two soon followed.

***Later***

Shiro woke up and stretched like he normally did. Ulquiorra was already awake and dressed. Shiro noticed that Ulquiorra's hair was damp, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "Don't do anything to her..."

"I won't." Ulquiorra watched as Shiro shut the door to the bathroom. Aimi rolled over and Ulquiorra sat down next to her and stroked her hair. Ten minutes later, Shiro walked out and saw Aimi's arms wrapped around Ulquiorra and his face in shock. "She just...!"

"I know... she does it to me often... sort of a habit with her..." Shiro explained.

"Ah. Just got to adjust." Aimi started to wake up and let go of Ulquiorra to rub her eyes.

"Morning..." Aimi stated.

"Afternoon." Ulquiorra said and Shiro smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Sort of..." Aimi answered and pulled Shiro down to sit next to her. "Really glad you two helped me..." She hugged both of them and they were surprised, but hugged back.

"How old are you two?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked. Shiro's eyes widened and Aimi looked at him curiously.

"Sixteen." Aimi said.

"Seventeen..." Shiro grumbled.

"Seventeen? I thought you were eighteen..." Aimi looked at Shiro.

"Yeah... birthday's in July..." Shiro turned away. Aimi giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think it's cute that you are trying to make yourself seem older..." Aimi smiled.

"Well, I'm also seventeen." Ulquiorra stated and they both looked at him.

"Really? I thought you were younger.. like fifteen..." Aimi said and Shiro nodded in agreement.

"No... I'm seventeen." Ulquiorra stated.

"Well, anyway... let's get something to eat." Aimi stated and ran out the door to the kitchen. Ulquiorra and Shiro glanced at each other and shrugged, then followed.

* * *

Me: i'm cutting it off there... haven't finished the next part...

Shiro: i hate you... making me share my Aimi...

Me: hey... would you rather it be Aizen?

Shiro: ... no...

Me: then shut up!

Aimi: i'm sorta glad!

Shiro: that's cuz you are getting fucked twice...

Ulquiorra: i gave her a choice...

Shiro: i hate you and your expressionless face...

Miyuki: my my... you have been busy!

Shiro: now even her?! i'm ending this... please Review and tell the author how crappy she is.

Me: HEY! don't listen to him... just tell me if you though it was good or bad... and where i need to get better at.

Aimi: it would help her for the next chapter!

Me: yes it would... and i'm putting Shiro in a cage...

Shiro: HEY!

Me: please review!


End file.
